Percy Jackson Jr
by Hades1295
Summary: Now we all know the story of Percy Jackson but what about his son.After LO first fanfic I accept flames some spoilers
1. Chapter 1

I was running, running I had learned from the past few weeks was my only option.

Hi my name's Percy Jackson Jr. you probably heard of my dad you know saved all of Olympus and junk.

Now right now I kind of wished he had just let it all fall to Kronos.

Now I know I probably should be happy that my dad had saved Olympus but because he did he got big head thought he was better that Heracles and you know what he ended up dead. So now you wonder how could my mom, Annabeth, **(yeah like you didn't see that coming)** lived through the terrible incident, well she didn't she sent me Nico and committed suicide to be with Percy forever more.

Now when I lived with Nico it was the best years of my life but as we all know every good thing has to come to an end and it did on my tenth birthday a powerful monster crashed it saving me from death he sacrificed himself to save me.

Luckily one of my friends was also a satyr in disguise and he brought me to camp half blood there I learned to fight and protect myself from all monsters.

Now we all know that my parents were powerful half-bloods but this isn't about them, now that we've become acquainted let me introduce myself again hi I'm Percy Jackson Jr. and this is all about the adventures I went on to help the gods.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to all the reviewers out there who helped me out especially ****Strawberry Sorrows. I hope this chapter is better than the last one I wrote.**

Well, like every normal adventure starts out; it began on a day like any other, at Camp Half-Blood. That was until a ton of monsters that had been in hiding attacked. You see, after the second war of the Titans was over, the camp security had gotten a little more slack due to the influx of Half-Bloods and other various creatures that had entered the camp's borders. So when the monsters attacked nobody was prepared and because of this the monsters killed several half-bloods before I had even arrived on the scene . When I saw all of my friends either unconscious or dead, all of the fury instantly started to bubble, and a wave crashing onto the monsters was all that I heard before blacking out. When I woke up inside the Big House I saw Chiron's worried face looking down at me. After I opened my eyes though he seemed to perk up a bit; although you could still see the worry in his eyes. Chiron asked me how I felt, gave me some ambrosia and nectar and when he determined that I was healed said," Quite a wave you made back there in the battle."

I said" What do you mean that couldn't have been me, that was just a blessing Lord Poseidon gave to us."

"Oh, no" Chiron said," that was all you. The sea runs through your veins just like it did for your father."

"I'm not like my father at all." I spat at Chiron.

I quickly said "I'm sorry, it's just you know how I feel about my father." And Chiron did because we both had fathers that we didn't like. His was Kronos. I didn't like my dad because he had never considered what would happen if he died or how it would affect the lives of me and his own wife, Annabeth.

"Any way." said Chiron, "Mr. D would like to talk to you." When I asked why, Chiron told me he wasn't allowed to tell me. All he could say was that it might end in the destruction, or rise of Olympus. When we got outside and I saw that even Mr. D looked tense I knew it had to be important.

**Ha Ha cliffy what is the mission, is there going to be any romance in the story??? Vote on my poll, yes or no.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey sorry about being soo late on updating but I've moving and also there was camp and other things. I would like usual I would like to thank all the reviewers out there even the people who weren't so nice cause you guys are the ones that have helped me improve.**

_Recap: __When we got outside and I saw that even Mr. D looked tense I knew it had to be important._

When Mr. D spoke his voice wasn't his usual lazy voice but instead it was filled with fear.

"This is bigger than the war with the Titans in fact so much bigger that if you fail this quest all of Western Civilization including the most importantly ,me especially since my punishment to this miserable place is over I can't lose this after not being able to see my wife for over 40 years. This quest is going against all of the Titans" he finished.

Then I immediately blurted out" Then how is it going to be bigger than the last war?"

Mr. D gave me a scathing glance and said," If you had let me finish then perhaps you would know but I shall forgive your insolence this time, it is bigger because of the fact that not only the Titans but the primordial forces like Gaia and Chaos have finally decided to go against the Gods as well."

I stood with my mouth agape thinking the primordial forces as well. When I finally calmed myself I asked "So Mr. D when do I go?"

"Don't you want to know what you're going to be doing?" asked Chiron

I answered "yes I would like to know." And thought to myself well that's ADHD for you.

"Well you're going to go to some of the primordial forces places and try to convince them to go to the God's side because if the war goes on as it is right now not even the Gods can hope to beat the primordial forces as well as the Titans we barely won just against the Titans and we haven't fully recovered from that war." said Chiron

Tomorrow, if you aren't driven completely insane by the Oracle's prophecy. Wow ,I thought that's real positive. Also young hero who would you like to bring? asked Chiron

I immediately answered," Wendi and Mark" Wendi who was a daughter of Zeus **(get it Windy)** who was my best friend, and Mark who was a son of Apollo and also my best friend. As I went to the guest room in the big house to see Rachel the Oracle I thought about all the training and work that I had done to prepare for this moment when I could put all of my skills to the test and finally be able to prove myself.

**Will they all complete this quest as well as his father completed his quests ,who are his two mystery friends named Wendi and Mark and how come they aren't in any other chapter find out. TBC **


	4. Chapter 4

**I have decided to end this story because pretty much no one is reading it and I feel that I am wasting my time writing it. Sorry to anyone who actually liked the story. Bye**


End file.
